Whatever Happens I'm here
by alcdolera
Summary: My first shot on Marvelous and Luka and I really adore them so much. Hope you like it and hope you review it... LOVE LOTZ!


Whatever happens I'm here

Luka was in the crow's nest on the ship as she was thinking about her encounter with Cain her childhood friend. Cain was her friend as long as she can remember but they were separated when Cain decided to go on his own in order to fulfill her wish. Luka on the other hand also tries to fulfill her wish and that is why she joined the Gokaigers to fulfill the wish and that is buying the whole universe for abandoned children like her. But things became complicated when Cain offers her to come with him so that they can fulfill her wish together but she declined the offer and opted to stay with the crew. When Cain said goodbye to her, but before he leaves, he said that you became more beautiful and tries to convince her to come with him and to the point that he said that he has feelings for her but Luka smiled at him and said that she only thinks him as a friend and although Cain was saddened about Luka decision he said goodbye to her and promise that one day he will back and try to change her mind but Luka said that her feelings will never change on him.

Luka is looking at the stars while the others are now at their beds asleep. As she looks at the stars she reminds about what happened between her and Cain and also the battle that happened earlier. "Sorry Cain… I only see you as a friend not more and not less" she said as she remembers her answer to him and she knows that he's hurt Cain but she knows that he understands her.

After a few minutes of being alone in the crow's nest someone finally joins her and it was Marvelous.

"Your not asleep… You still have to recover on what happened to you earlier" Marvelous said

Luka has wounds on the previous battle because she held captive by a Zangyack but instead of resting she went to the crow's nest and relax there "Don't worry I'll live and besides I'm not yet sleepy… How about you I thought your asleep with the others" Luka said

Marvelous was looking at the stars before he answers the question "I'm not that sleepy"

"Well that's unusual why?" Luka said

"It's not your problem" Marvelous said as he was reluctant to answer the question but Luka was okay with that and Marvelous also said the question to her but she reluctant to answer "Sorry Can't also answer that" Luka said

"You have to" Marvelous said

"And why is that?" Luka said as she raises a brow on the leader

"Because you're my crew and once you're here means that you have to tell me what you feel and also you're my responsibility and also the rest of the crew" Marvelous said and reasons out with her.

"Since when you become interested in our life. You don't know everything about us and you are the one that said to us that you are not interested on our intentions when we find the greatest treasure in the universe." Luka said

"Your right" Marvelous said as he was gave up on her. Marvelous sees Luka different compared to Ahim. Marvelous sees Ahim as a sister and also he sees her very kind and proper that's why she delicate when trying to talk to her, on the other hand Marvelous sees Luka not a sister kind and sometimes he sees more than that but he don't show it to her leading some teasing and sometimes arguing with her but Luka is the one who can easily convince him like the time that he was convince to help the leader of Boukengers in retrieving the precious.

Luka smiled at him and finally "Cain said something to me about his feelings but I declined his feelings… It's kinda funny that I already knew from the start but I Denied it from myself because I know that I can't gave the feelings that he is showing to me" she said

"Funny… That's how he said to you while you both held capture" Marvelous said

"Well… but I said the truth and he accept it" Luka said

"You don't like him" Marvelous said

"I only see him as a brother nothing more and less and besides after my sister's death I realize that I'm not ready yet" Luka said

"When will you be ready" Marvelous said

"I don't know… If I meet the right person maybe that's it" Luka said

"Did you meet him yet" Marvelous asked

"That's the question I will not answer to you" Luka said as she look at the stars not knowing that Marvelous is looking at her and also remembers the time when he first met her. He said that Luka has a pretty face but can fight like a bull

"Your beautiful…" Marvelous said but Luka notice it but it was not clear to her

"Did you say something?" Luka said

"No… I have to go… I'm starting to be sleepy" Marvelous said but before he left Luka

"Luka!" Marvelous said

"Yes!" Luka said

"No matter what happens in this journeys and also whatever happens I'm here for you…I mean for you guys" Marvelous said and he restated the last part so that Luka will not notice it.

"Thanks…" Luka said as Marvelous left her once again but this time Luka smiles as she lied to him about what he said about her earlier

"Thanks for telling me I'm beautiful… And yes I found the person I want but maybe it's not the times" Luka said as she look at the stars once again…

THE END

Well what do you think?... It's my first Super Sentai fic and I hope you like it.


End file.
